And Tomorrow The Sun Will Shine
by MissDevon
Summary: Emily and Richard had another child that they lost when she turned 16, now that 'daughter' is in trouble & as they try to help her out, secrects about themselves, and even Luke, throw the Gilmores into turmoil (x-over OLTL)
1. Prolouge: Rewind

AN: OK, I don't know where this came from. Perhaps it was too much Starbucks mixed with the GG's marathon on ABC family combined with a few ideas running in my mind. Whatever the case, those ideas collided to form this. If you can, let me know what you think.

MissDevon

**_Tomorrow, the Sun Will Shine_**

_Prologue: Rewind_

The sun shown through the window of the judge's chambers, as she sat in a chair that seemed to swallow her as she kicked her legs back and forth while her mother moved to the desk and bent over it. She just sat and watched. At half past six she had been in more courts than people four times her age. She could, in fact, bail her mom out of the jail, not to mention the time she spent in them while Roxie fought with DYFS. Hell, even at her age she knew that it was bad that is was the neighborhood bookies who were calling in the authorities.

But Roxie promised that there was a way out.

That she had a plan.

A few weeks ago that meant Rex leaving.

And now. . . well, she didn't know what it meant as Roxie turned away from the desk and came over to her. "Well, kid, you've got your very own Daddy Warbucks now. Don't screw up," she said before ruffling her hair and walking towards the door.

Unperturbed, Natalie watched her go, staring as the door closed behind her. "Natalie?" a voice said causing her to turn her head to look at the man whom her mother had been talking to earlier. "She's not coming back, is she?"

"Not for a while, no," he answered softly as he sat in the chair next to hers.

"Guess I shouldn't be surprised. She never keeps her promises."

"What did she promise?"

"That she'd fix things. Should've known. I'm the one who fixes things."

The man only stared at her, "what if someone else could?" he finally managed to ask.

"No one ever does."

"I'd like to try, if you'd let me."

"Yeah, right. Why?"

He smiled sadly as he looked towards the window and then back at her, "I had a little girl once, but she grew up too fast and went away. Her mother and I have been very sad without her."

"So, you want me to fix you?"

"No. I thought that perhaps we could fix each other. How would that be?"

"OK, I guess."

"Good. We're agreed then," he smiled as he slapped his legs and started to rise.

"But. . ."

"Yes?"

"What's a Daddy Warbucks?"

He stared at her for a moment then laughed: "I'll be sure to teach you that one day."

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"Absolutely not! I can't believe you did this, Richard!"

"What would you have had me do? The girl needed somewhere to go."

"You were conned."

"I know precisely what I was, Emily."

"Oh, for pity's sake, you can't just replace them."

"I'm not replacing anyone. I only. . ." he paused as he looked away and then back at his wife. "She needs someone, and I would like to have the chance to do some things over."

"And what about when that woman shows up again? When she takes her away? When we lose her too. _That _I don't want again!"

"Money talks Emily. If she ever tries we'll just pay her off."

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"I don't want to go back," she sighed from her bed as the rain pelted against her bedroom window and watched the maid pack her bags."

"We don't want it either," an older woman said from near the window. "But there's nothing we can do to stop it."

"There never is," Natalie pouted. "Why does she always have to ruin everything? Even if she lets me come back, I'll be so far behind that I'll never get caught back up at Chilton."

"They'll let you finish over the internet," Emily sighed staring sightlessly out at the lawn below. "_That_ Richard and I could manage at least."

"The car's here," Richard informed solemnly from the doorway, watching helplessly as his wife stiffened.

"Well, they'll just have to wait. She's not finished packing yet."

"It's. . .the social worker isn't willing to," he sighed as he put his hands in his pockets and rocked on his feet.

"It's ok," Natalie put in, "its better that I don't take a lot anyway. Roxie will only hock it."

"Just don't forget your laptop. It's for school, and that she can't make you give up," Emily reminded.

"I'll hide it," Natalie promised as she rose and grabbed two of her bags. "I just wish. . ." she started looking at Emily's back.

"Don't keep them waiting. Show them we raised you with better manners than that."

"OK."

"I'll walk you down," Richard said softly taking a bag from her.

"You don't have to. I'm a big girl now," Natalie said. "I can be on my own. I'll have to be."

"No," Emily protested forcefully as she spun around. "You do not! You will always have us, do you understand me?"

"Yes Ma'am."

Swallowing Emily turned back to the window. "Go on then."

Nodding, Natalie moved across the room to where Richard waited. Slowly they started down the hall. "She doesn't mean to seem so. . ."

"I know. I didn't mean to break it."

"To break what?" he asked her.

"We were supposed to fix each other, I didn't," she started as they reached the steps.

Richard shook his head as he put down the bag and stopped her: "you never had to fix anything. It was our job to protect you and make it ok. If anyone failed, it was us."

"No. It's how it's supposed to be. I mean, Annie had to go back at some point didn't she? Besides, happy endings don't happen in real life. Roxie's. . . well, she's what I have. The biological. Can't fight that."

"Yet he gets her back," Richard mused.

"Yeah, well, I don't plan on handing off the sides of any draw bridges any time soon," Natalie shrugged as she looked down the stairs at a pointed cough. "I gotta go."

"Yes. You do," Richard sighed watching as one of the servants came up the stairs to get her remaining bags.

Fighting back tears, Natalie started down the stairs, only to stop and stare at him: "thanks for trying, Daddy Warbucks."

Chuckling slightly he forced a smile, just as he knew she wanted, "I love you Annie Girl. Don't you forget that, or us."

"Never," Natalie smiled tearily before turning and walking down the stairs, forcing herself not to turn and run back up them or even to just look back.

Richard stood at the top of the stairs watching till the door closed behind her and the social worker before dejectedly walking back to his 'daughter's' room. Once there, he stood in the doorway, watching his wife's tense form. "Emily. . ." he started.

"I warned you Richard. I warned you years ago, and every time she's tried to take her away since," she cut him off stiffly, never looking away from the window as she held herself together with the arms she crossed over her chest. "And I will never forgive you for making me go through this again," she added before dropping her arms and turning. Angrily she stalked pass him, into the hall, and across it to their bedroom, which she entered, slamming the door behind her while he could only watch.

Tiredly, he turned back to the room and looked around it before he slowly pulled the door to it shut. Next, he took a key out of his pocket and to lock the room up. Once finished, he moved across the hall to the door of his own bedroom, only to hear the muffled cries of his wife through the heavy wood. Knowing she'd be unresponsive to anything he had to say from previous experience, he turned away, walked down the hall and back down the stairs to the foyer. His steps growing heavier as he crossed the sitting room and entered his home office. Without thought, he closed the door and went to his desk.

Stoically, he sat behind the large piece of furniture and pulled a file out of the drawer, catching sight of the pictures he had hidden in there. Unflinchingly, he slammed the drawer shut and rested his head in his hands, trying to ignore the tears running down his cheeks.


	2. Chapter 1: Fast Forward

Chapter 1: Fast Forward

Emily Gilmore move regally around her sitting room, her tongue clicking disapprovingly as she picked up her husband's discarded paper. Folding it, she fought down the surge of annoyance she felt as she often did. Although they had separated for a short time the weight of responsibilities and expectations had brought her back home from Europe and then her husband back in from the pool house. As much as she might have liked to have been as free spirited as her daughter, she couldn't. So here she was, swallowing the discontent and disappointments while she tried to ignore the awkward silences.

And things were what they were.

What they normally were.

There was too much blame between them.

Too many things not said for things to ever be truly right..

And yet, there was too much time already invested to just give up on their marriage.

Sighing, she sorted the paper and folded it. Usually she wouldn't pay much attention to it. She was never able to relax enough to sit and read an entire paper. Emily Gilmore was a woman who preferred to listen to the news on the radio or television, but the picture caught her eye. Curiously, she flipped the paper over and started to read the headline and article that went with it, ignoring the other sections as they fluttered to the floor while she staggered backward towards a chair that she managed to collapse into. "Richard," she called as she tried to assimilate what she was reading. "RICHARD!" she called out again impatiently.

"Oh for pity's sake, Emily, I was in the middle of an overseas business call," he complained as he came into the room, distractedly pulling off his glasses as he did. "What in the world. . ." he complained only to stop short as he took in her expression and pallor. "My G-d, Emily, are you all right? Should I call a doctor?"

"No. No, I'm not all right, and a doctor won't be able to fix this," she answered as she pushed to her feet. "Have you seen this?"

"Seen what?" he asked as they crossed to each other.

"THIS!" she shouted as she slapped his chest with the paper. "I swear Richard, if you were purposely keeping this from me. . ."

"Keeping what from you? Emily, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Read it, Richard," she deflated as she turned and went to the window.

Confused he put his glasses back on before he looked at the slightly crumpled paper, reading the headline before looking at her back. "I still don't understand."

"The picture. Look at the picture!"

"First you tell me to read the article and then. . ." he stopped as he realized what had gotten his wife so wound up. "My G-d, it can't be. . . she wouldn't. . ." he gasped as he dropped the paper.

"What? What do we do?" Emily asked in a small voice. "She didn't. . .why hasn't she. . ."

"We'll ask her when we see her."

"Richard?"

"Well, we can't just pretend can we?"

"Isn't that what we've been doing?" Emily questioned as she spun around to face him. "Haven't we just acted like she was never here? Never ours? Pictures put away. Doors locked. Memories ignored."

"I did everything I could at the time, Emily. I didn't want to have to lose her anymore than you did."

"Well, you wouldn't let me leave with her!"

"You would've been running. . ."

"For two years, Richard. Two years and then it wouldn't have mattered!"

"And where would we be? I would've had to stay. I would've had to answer the questions and deal with the mess, all without knowing where you two were. If you were ok, because if I did know someone else could've found out," he argued. "And what about Rory and Lorelai? If you weren't here. . ."

"You would've just given her the money and there'd me no Friday night dinners," she sighed. "Why did we have to lose one to have the other? Where did we go wrong?"

"I don't think we did anything wrong," he countered on a sigh.

"Well, we certainly didn't do everything right for something like this to have happened. For her to not even let us know that she was in trouble."

"Go and pack, Emily."

"While you do what? You're horrid at making arrangements. You get yourself packed and I'll make the arrangements before packing my own things. Then I'll cancel Friday night dinner. Somehow, I don't think that Lorelai or Rory will be too disappointed."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lorelai Gilmore walked into Luke's Diner with a perplexed look on her face as she put her cell phone into her purse. "What's with you?" the owner, and her boyfriend, asked as he poured her a cup of coffee and placed it in front of her.

"The end of the world as we know it, and I don't feel fine," she answered as she slid onto a stool at the counter.

"And in non-drama queen language?"

"My Mom called and canceled Friday night diner."

"Ahh, yes. The apocalypse is upon us," he said dryly as he turned to put the coffee pot back in its place.

"Luke, you've met my mother. You've seen Rory and I in here after many a Friday dinner. Have even spent a few with us recently. When's the last time that she cancelled?"

He stared at her for a moment, "other then the trips to Europe, wasn't there that time there was a snow storm?"

"Yes. When Rory was in her first year at Chilton. And that really doesn't count because Rory was there. I was only exempted because of the driving conditions. I mean, even when they were separated we he dinner. OK, so we rotated with which one, but it wasn't _canceled._ Something's up."

"Did she give you a reason?"

"She said that they're going out of town. But I know that there's more to it. I mean, what if they're going somewhere to get a quickie divorce?" she rambled as Luke rolled his eyes and leaned over the counter to stop her with a kiss.

Pulling back, he smirked: "still the only way to shut you up."

"Luke. . ." she pouted as her cell phone rang.

"Out," he answered as he pointed to the sign behind him.

"You're no fun."

"That's not what you said last night."

"Dirty."

"Out," he ordered as he started wiping down the counter, enjoying the view as she walked towards the door.

"'Ello?"

"Grandma called. She's canceling dinner."

"I know. I know. I can't believe it either."

"Should we start preparing for alien invasion?"

"It would seem so."

"Mom, did she tell you why? I mean this is so not Grandma!"

"She said she and Grandpa were going out of town."

"You don't think that they'd. . ."

"I honestly don't know, Ror," Lorelai sighed. "You coming home this weekend?"

"No. Have to study."

"Right."

"Really, Mom. I do."

"I didn't say anything."

"It was how you didn't say anything," Rory sighed. "Look, I gotta go. Have to get to class. I'll call you later," she added disconnecting the call.

"And to think I was afraid that Jess would be the one to ruin her life. Boy, did I get that wrong," she sighed as headed down the block and back to her Inn.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tracking the woman who had destroyed their family wasn't hard. Convincing Richard to let her handle her, on the other hand, had been. But as was often times the case when Emily Gilmore dug her heels in, she got her way.

And at that moment her heels ere leading her across the lobby of a hotel that had certainly seen better days. Scanning the area with distaste, Emily once more wondered how someone with so little class could have gotten a judge to side with her over them. Then again, as the woman in question pranced into the room, she could pretty well guess. "Sorry, hon. We're booked. But if you want to make a reservation we might be able to work something out," Roxy said, eyeing the other woman's subtle designer clothing and classic pearls.

"I'm not here for a room."

"Well. Sorry. Gave at the office."

"Do I look like I'd be collecting funds from a place like this?" Emily asked her distaste clear in her voice.

"Hey, it might not be the Ritz, but it's my place."

"How lovely for you."

"What do you want, lady? I've got things to do."

"You don't recognize me, do you?"

"Should I?"

"I'm Emily Gilmore."

"So?"

"So?" Emily asked annoyed. "So, I'm the woman whose family you destroyed."

"Yeah, that narrows it down."

"You took my daughter away," she clarified stiffly, watching as Roxy's expression changed to one of understanding.

"She wasn't your kid."

"And, it would now appear, that she wasn't yours either."

"What? The high and mighty want to step off the hill and pass judgment?"

"I want to see my daughter."

"She ain't. . ."

"Don't you dare say that!"

"Yeah, well. Where have you been?" Roxy challenged, smirking as she started to run down the list of her 'daughter's' sins. "Huh? Where were you when she married the cult guy? When her husband was killed trying to get her away from kidnappers? When she was fooling around with Crammer? Where have you been while she's been in the hot seat? Huh? Because I don't remember seeing you around."

Emily blanched at that, "if Natalie had called we would have been here."

"Well, she didn't call you, now did she? She's got richer and better than you. She's got momma Roxy and rich momma Vickie, so what the hell does she need you for?"

Inhaling, Emily straightened her spine and reached into her Channel purse to pull out her checkbook. "Well, we'll just let her decide. Now, how much would you like for the information. That was always what it was about with you, wasn't it? The money. At lest up until the end. Then you only wanted to hurt and destroy her."

"You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Don't I? You had to have known that she wasn't your child. You probably also knew who her biological parents were. If you hadn't you would've allowed her to stay with us. You saw dollar signs."

"I wanted my kid back."

"Whatever you say. Now, how much will it cost me for you to give me that information?"

Roxy laughed at her then: "honey, just knowing that Natty will slam the door in that holier than thou face will be more than enough payment," she shot back as she pulled a pencil out of her hair and a piece of crumpled paper out of the pocket of her too tight jeans. She quickly scribbled an address on the paper and threw it at Emily. "Don't let the door hit ya, where the good lord split ya," she added before stalking off.

Head held high, Emily looked at the address before turning on her heel and walking out, wondering if the other woman was right. Wondering if all she and Richard would receive would be a door slamming in their faces. . .


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Natalie Vega stared at Evangeline Wilkenson as her ultimatum rang in her head. "You have got to be kidding me!"

"Do I look like I'm kidding you?" the older, black woman asked as she looked down on her client.

"I'll get another attorney."

"The judge isn't going to allow it this late in the case."

"Even when I tell him that you're. . ."

"That I'm what?" she interrupted. "You can't prove anything. And he's certainly not going to believe you over me. I mean, you're nothing but trash, even with the Buchanan name. I'm Nora's protégé. I went to the best schools. I have an impeccable record. You'll just be seen as an unstable, jealous b!tch, which actually would give Nora more of a case. . . hmm. . . I suppose I should start planting doubt. I mean, going as far as getting John to look into phone calls from a ghost. . ."

"How do you know about that?"

"I know everything. He tells me everything."

"You won't get away with this!"

"Of course I will," Evangeline laughed. "You want to stay out of jail, then you agree to leave town and stay out of contact with people here, especially John. If not, I make sure I loose the case. And although I'd hate adding a loss to my record, it will be for a good cause."

"You'd really let an innocent person go to jail?"

"Try me. You have till the morning to decide," Evangeline warned before walking out.

At the slamming of the door, Natalie slumped to the couch, "What the hell am I going to do?" she wondered staring into space as someone started to knock on the door.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"What if she's right, Richard?" Emily asked as he maneuvered the roads with the help of a tracking system.

"Do you think she is?" he asked.

"We don't even know what she's like now."

"She's always been a good girl. She probably is taking the blame for someone else."

"Well what if it's not that? What if she did it?"

"Emily!"

"Watch the road, Richard," she chided. "Besides, I didn't mean it that way. What if she had no choice? What if she's still afraid that everyone will leave her and she got in over her head with that man?"

"Then we'll prove that she's wrong about people leaving her, won't we?" he asked, slowing as a car came towards them down the dark road, causing them to blink at their high beams. "Don't people ever them their lights when they see on coming traffic?" he mused.

"Apparently not, dear," she sighed as she shifted in her seat. "What about her lawyer? Have you heard anything about her?"

"I have someone looking into her as well as the case as a whole. It will be all right, Emily. She won't be hanging from that bridge much longer."

"What?"

"Nothing, just an on-going. . ." he shook his head.

"Of course. 'Annie.' You two always. . .I never understood the fascination that movie held for you two."

"Roxy told her I was her 'Daddy Warbucks.' Natalie didn't know what she meant at the time," he answered as he stopped the car.

"Why did you stop? Did you get lost?"

"No. We're here."

"Well, it certainly isn't what I expected considering the situation."

"She always has had a good head on her shoulders."

"I suppose," she sighed as he opened his car door.

"Emily?" he asked once he realized that she wasn't moving to exit the car.

"I'm scared, Richard. We can't just make her come to Friday dinners."

"But we can ask," he replied as he got out of the car. "Are you coming?"

"Yes, yes. Of course," she answered unbuckling her seatbelt. . ."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"She's not answering. She mustn't be home," Emily complained.

"Just another moment," Richard told her softly.

"It shouldn't take this long," she rebutted as she turned and started down the steps.

"Now I know where Lorelai gets it from," he muttered, turning towards his wife. "Really," he started as the door behind him was pulled open. "What do you want now?" Natalie asked, only to pause as she realized that their was a man silhouetted on her front steps. "I'm sorry, can I. . ." she backtracked only to stop as he turned to face her. "Oh G-d. . .Oh my G-d . . ."

"Natalie, honey," Richard started as he stepped towards her.

"This can't be happening," she babbled as she backed into the wall behind her and slid to the floor. . .

"Richard, what is it?" Emily called from near the door.

"I don't know," he admitted.

"Well, don't just stand there, help me," she admonished as she pushed pass him and moved swiftly across the alcove to kneel in front of Natalie. "What is it, dear?" she asked as she took her hand in hers and rubbed it soothingly.

In response, Natalie pulled away, watching them in confused surprise. "You can't be here."

"Of course we can. And we are. I can see we took you off guard, but. . ." Richard put in as he closed the door and crossed to them.

"But they said. . . they told me. . ."

"Who told you what dear?" Emily asked

"Family services. I wanted to go back but they told me. . ."

"What did they tell you?"

"That you. . ."

"That we what?"

"That you didn't want me any more. That I was too much of a disappointment," Natalie answered softly, refusing to look at either of them.

Emily looked over her shoulder to her husband who only cursed under his breath. "How could you have believed. . ." Emily started then shook her head. "Never mind. We're here now."

"But why?'

"Because you need help getting down from that bridge, Annie Girl," Richard told her softly.

"But you don't need me. You have your own daughter back."

"Is that it, or do you not need us because you have your real parents?" Emily wondered.

"You are. . ." Natalie started only to stop.

"That's what I thought, now let's get off this floor. It's very unbecoming of a young lady."

"I don't know what if I remember how to be one."

"I'm sure, Emily can reteach you," Richard said earning him a sharp look from his wife as he extended hands to help each of them up. "In the meantime, why don't you fill us in on what we're been reading about and we'll see what we can do."

"What? You don't think that I. . ." Natalie asked off balance.

"Don't think that you what?" Emily prodded.

"Everyone here thinks I did it. My siblings. My mother." Natalie answered running a hand through her hair and not noticing Emily's stricken look at her referring to someone else as her mother. "Clint, my father, hasn't even come from London. He hasn't called either. Uncle Bo and John are trying but. . ."

"But what?" Richard asked.

"And if I want to stay out of jail, I can't count on John."

"Why not?"

"He's the investigating officer. His girlfriend's my attorney and she doesn't like that we're friends. She gave me an ultimatum. I have to give her an answer tomorrow morning. If I agree to leave town and never talk to John again, she'll do her job. If I don't she's going to throw the case. And if I try to report her, she'll make it look worse for me. I'm just nothing her. Nothing but trash."

"That is not the way for a Chilton Girl to talk! Never mind a Gilmore," Emily chided.

"I haven't been both in so long that I. . . I don't know if I remember how to be. They expect so little from me here," Natalie admitted as she led them into the living room.

"And how would a Chilton Girl or Gilmore use that to her advantage?" Richard questioned.

"I don't know."

"Of course you do."

"Then I don't remember!" Natalie yelled at them in exasperation.

"Then it's a good thing that we're here to remind you. Isn't it?" Emily rebutted as she went over and put a hand on her 'daughter's' shoulder.

"I guess so," Natalie answered sheepishly. "I'll um. . . I'll go put some water on for tea."

"Well, that's one way to start," Richard said dryly, earning a warning look from his wife and a slight smile from Natalie. "Yes," the later said. "I suppose it is."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Richard, I simply don't agree with this!" Emily protested nearly an hour and a half after their arrival as Natalie rose from the kitchen table and went to the sink to rinse out her mug, more than used to the two disagreeing.

"And you have something better to purpose?"

"I certainly don't think allowing her to go through this ordeal alone is productive!"

"I won't be alone," Natalie commented as she turned off the water and turned to face them. "I'll know you'll be there. That's more than I've had in a long time," she added as she leaned against the sink and dried her hands on her pants.

"I still don't think its good enough," Emily said stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"But Dad's right, Mom. We shouldn't tip out hand too soon."

"And just our presence is enough to do that?"

"They expect me to have no one to turn to. Evangeline expects it."

"And an answer. Are you ready to give her one?" Richard skillfully redirected.

Natalie shrugged and turned back to the sink. Slowly, she took the mug out of the sink and went to pour herself a cup of coffee as she answered softly: "it's easier knowing that I have somewhere to go. But it doesn't mean I trust her. She's going to do whatever she can to screw me over," she added as she returned to the table.

"Really! Such language!" Emily corrected.

"Fine. Whatever she can to undermine me," Natalie corrected as she sat back down. "And that's why you should go. If I start acting all Chilton they'll suspect something. Remember, they think that I grew up with Roxie."

"I still don't understand how you didn't correct that assumption."

"Because it never came up, at least not with them."

"They never wondered, even after meeting her?" Richard asked.

"No. They know it wasn't good with her. That she neglected Rex and I. They just never asked if DYFS intervened, although I think that John or my Uncle Bo might suspect that their might have been a case at some point."

"You said 'at least with them.' Does that mean you told someone then?"

"Yeah. I told Ben."

"Could he. . ." Richard started, only to stop at the look that crossed over Natalie's face before she could hide it. "Something happened to him."

"He died a few months ago. In a way we were lucky. He. . . um. . . he was an organ donor, and. . . well, Vickie needed a new heart and got his. . .so we only lost the one of them," she informed sadly, looking into her mug instead of at their faces.

"You cared for him very much," Emily remarked as she put a hand over one of Natalie's. "It shows that his death still affects you."

Natalie laughed hollowly at that as she looked at her, "not according to them."

"I would certainly like to get a hold of these people. Do any of them have any idea of the person that they haven't let themselves get to know?"

"Bo gets me sometimes," Natalie shrugged. "And my brother Joe tried. I just. . . well, I screwed up royally with Jess and Vickie. Kevin thinks I was just after the money. I think Asa finally changed his mind about that, though."

"So they don't know. . ."

"About the money in the trust that you two set up for me or about the money Grandma Lorelai left me? No. No one does. It didn't feel right to use it, and I try not to use the trust Asa set up for me either. I mean, I used it to buy this house, but that was because Jess and Vickie lived here too when I first got it. "

"Then how do you support yourself?" Richard asked.

"Basically, I work two jobs."

"What about school?" Emily asked. Natalie shrugged her shoulders, slightly embarrassed. "You dropped out?!??!" the older woman asked aghast. "You finished Chilton at the top of your class by correspondence no less. You had scholarships from Ivy League schools and you _dropped out_?!?!?!"

"I also had a 4.o at Land View University along with a fiancé who didn't believe in handouts. We could only afford for one of us to go to school on what we made and since I was better at holding down a job. . ." she explained, letting her voice trail off at the end, knowing even as she was saying it that it wasn't a good enough excuse for not doing something she had always dreamed of.

"Well that will be rectified once you return to Hartford."

"I don't know if. . . I haven't been a real student in so long. Compared to Chilton LU was easy. I didn't have to worry about actually attending classes because I had already done most of it. I missed a lot and didn't have to worry. Besides, no one had any expectations."

"And you're afraid you won't meet whose? Ours?" Richard asked.

"Yours. Mine. The school's. Anybody's. Everybody's. Expectations here were all low or bad. Hasn't taken a whole lot to meet or exceed them."

"Well, then, I suppose Lorelai could find you something at her little Inn. Oh, wait, maybe her boyfriend could have you wait tables at his restaurant, if that is all you want to do with yourself," Emily remarked.

"Emily," Richard chided.

"What?"

"It's ok. Mom has a point. I know I can be more. And I have to stop running from challenges," she admitted as the phone started to ring in the other room. "I better get that," she said as she rose.

Once she was out of the room Emily started in: "I don't know whose worse. . ." only to be cut off by Natalie's scream followed by a crash. "What in heaven's name!" she asked as pushed herself to her feet, a hand to her chest.

"Stay here," Richard ordered, already on his own feet and heading through the doorway.

"And what? Play the hapless female? Like you're any more prepared than I am to handle a burglar or worse," she retorted as she followed him into the living room. . .


	8. chapter 7

Chapter 7

Natalie stood shaking, her hands over her mouth as she stared wide eyed at the figure outlined in her window. "What's wrong?" Emily called as she pushed pass Richard and moved to her. Richard, meanwhile, eyed the area while grabbing a fire poker on his way into the room. "Practical, Richard," Emily chided as she pulled Natalie into her arms.

"Well, a baseball bat wasn't handy," he remarked as he looked towards the window to see a man pressed up against it, clothing apparently wet and rapping against the glass. "My G-d! He looks like he needs help," Richard added as he lowered the poker.

"You. . .you see him too. . ." Natalie asked, raising her head from where she had buried it in Emily's shoulder as the figure backed away.

"Of course we do," Richard confirmed, approaching the two women.

"I'm not going crazy then?" Natalie asked as she shifted to look at him, her head resting against Emily's shoulder as the older woman rubbed her arm soothingly.

"What is this about? Do you know that person?" Emily wondered.

"I know who he's supposed to be," Natalie answered as she allowed them to lead her to the couch.

"Who?"

"My late husband, Christian."

"Good Lord, this keeps getting odder and odder," Emily commented.

"Perhaps not," Richard mused.

"You consider this normal?"

"I consider this to be a scare tactic. A divergence if you will."

"Because if she's focusing on this. . ." Emily started, only for Natalie to cut in: "I won't be focusing on the trial." Straightening her back and wiping her tears with that realization she continued: "And I fell for it! I tell anyone and I appear to be losing it. Why didn't I see this before! She's setting me up and I've played right into her hands," she continued as a knock sounded on her door.

"You don't think?" Emily wondered as she eyed the door wearily, as the person on the other side started to pound.

"I'll get it."

"But. . ." Emily started to protest as the person started to yell for Natalie.

"It's Antonio," she remarked unconcerned as she headed towards the door.

"Be careful," Richard cautioned as he and Emily followed her, stopping in the archway between the living room and entranceway.

Rolling her eyes at their concern, Natalie opened the door: "Antonio what is going on?"

"Why didn't you tell us?" he demanded as he gripped her upper arms.

"Tell you what?" she asked confused as she looked down at his tightening grip.

"That you'd seen him."

"Antonio, you're hurting me!" she said uneasily, hoping that Richard and Emily would stay where they were. Natalie could tell that something was wrong with her former brother-in-law, and although she was fairly sure she could handle him, she didn't want to see him go off the handle and do something to the couple. Uneasily, she shot a pleading look to Emily, who read its meaning and put a hand on Richard's arm, shaking her head as Natalie looked back to Antonio as he continued to yell at her. "WHY?" he demanded again, loosening his hold..

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Christian."

"What about Chris?" she asked, forcing herself not to pull away from him.

"That he's. . ." shaking his head, Antonio let her go and threw up his hands. "I saw him! He was here!"

"No. No, Antonio, you didn't," she sighed as she rubbed at her arms.

"Don't lie to me!" he yelled, grabbing her again.

His ferocity scared her, and Emily could barely keep Richard from going to her. Only her whispered warning that he might make it worse kept him in place. "I'm not!" Natalie cried as she tried unsuccessfully to pull away.

"You are! Just like everyone else!"

"No. No, Antonio, listen to me. Christian is dead. You know that. You're the one who told me, remember?"

"But I saw. . ."

"Someone someone wants us to believe is Chris. Think about it. If he were alive would he let us think he was dead? Would he put your mother through that?" she tried to reason as his hold loosened and she was able to pull away.

"Damn the Santis!" Antonio cursed as he turned and punched a hole into the wall near the door, the action causing the two women to flinch and Richard to take a step forward.

"Do you. . ." he asked.

"No. It'll be OK. But you two had better leave," Natalie answered without looking at them as Antonio leaned his head against the wall.

"If you think we're leaving you with someone who might do you harm," Emily started to protest, only for Richard to stop her with a hand placed on her arm.

"He's not going to hurt me. Go on and leave. There's nothing else you can do here. That I want you to do."

Emily looked startled at that as Richard dropped his own hand and put both of them into his pants pockets. "Come along, Emily. The girl clearly doesn't want us here. But I will say that once we walk out. . ."

"I think I know the score by now," Natalie answered as Antonio turned around.

"Very well then, as long as we're understood," Richard told her stiffly as he moved towards the door. "Come along, Emily."

"Yeah Emily, go along," Natalie said keeping her gaze firmly fixed on the wall over Antonio's shoulder.

"Well, I never!" Emily replied throwing up her hands in exasperation and heading towards the door.

"I wish I can say the same," Natalie replied looking down at the floor and waiting for the door to close behind the departing couple.

"I didn't realize. . ." Antonio sighed embarrassedly on an inhale.

"Don't worry about it, I was trying to find a way to get rid of them anyway."

"Who were they?"

"Just some people who thought they knew me," she shrugged. "You want to talk?"

"I don't know. Why didn't you say something to me?"

"I don't know. You have so much else going on and I guess I thought I was following a Lord family tradition and going crazy. I'd see a figure wet and banging on my window with a stump and. . ." she shuddered, wrapping her arms around her chest. "It took me a while to realize it couldn't be him. That someone wanted to gaslight me."

"Why?"

"Paul I guess."

Antonio frowned at that, "or you just want people to think that," he accused.

"What?!?!"

"It's not the Santis. No. You want people to think that someone's framing you. You must have hired someone. Yeah. . .that's it. Evangeline told me she was worried you'd do something stupid. It's why she sent me. . . you have someone watching me don't you? You're the one setting people up!"

"I don't believe. . .Get out, Antonio. Just get the hell out!" she ordered over her shoulder as she ran up the stairs.

* * *

Standing on the steps Emily glared at Richard. "Was that necessary?"

"You think I like leaving her any more than you do?" he asked.

"That's not what I meant and you know it. Was that act necessary?"

"She knows it's just that."

"Are you sure about that, because it took me a moment to realize it myself," she rebutted as she moved down the steps, Richard following her.

"We have a plan of action that we need to stick to," he reminded as they reached their rental.

"Of course we do! And by the way, I still don't agree with it either!"

"Emily," he protested as they got into the car.

"Just drive so we can go home, Richard. If I have to stick to this ridiculous plan, at least I can still have Friday night dinner!"


	9. chapter 8

Chapter 8

For the second time in less than a week Lorelai walked into Luke's with a perplexed look on her face. "Now what?" he asked as he handed Lane an order to deliver to a nearby table and turned to get Lorelai a cup of coffee.

"Dinner's back on tonight."

Luke scowled slightly at her, "weren't you upset that it had been canceled in the first place?"

"Yes. It's just that there's something going on."

"Apparently."

"You'll come with me tonight, won't you?"

"I've been added to the summons haven't I?"

"But you don't drive with me," she pouted.

He rolled his eyes at that, "it gives me two less hours of speculation and rehashment. Besides, I leave later than you do."

"And that'd be a problem how?"

"You want to have that conversation with your mother?"

"OK. OK. I'll see you later than. . ."

* * *

Natalie eyed Evangeline wearily as she stepped into the older woman's office. "You win," she said simply.

"I usually do," Evangeline stated as she put aside what she was doing. "So we have a deal."

"Yeah, we have a deal," Natalie agreed. "You do your job and then I leave. Is that right?"

"You seem to have the idea. Well then, there's nothing left to talk about. You can go."

"What about my case? My testimony? Shouldn't we be doing something with that?"

"Aside from the fact that I wouldn't want to be accused of coaching a witness. I'm not putting you on the stand."

"But. . ."

"You'd be a horrible witness."

"You think you can keep me out of jail without putting me up there? Without giving me a chance to explain?"

"Explain what? The investigation into you when Paul disappeared and was presumed dead? Oh, no. You have an explanation about how you woke up next to a dead body?"

"You've never asked me about that night."

"Natalie, I'll do my job. If you're convicted it's because of your own faults. I'll see you in court this after noon."

"Fine," Natalie fumed as she walked out.

Smirking, Evangeline leaned back in her seat as she watched the red head leave, "stupid, stupid girl. Like I'd believe you'd just leave, or I'd leave it to chance. No, I'll do my job, only not as well as I should. . ."


	10. chapter 9

Chapter 9

Richard Gilmore stood as the latest maid escorted in the gentleman he had been waiting for. "Please tell Mrs. Gilmore that our guest has arrived," he asked as he extended a hand to the younger man, "thank you for coming so quickly."

"I'm afraid I'm not sure why I'm here. I had assumed that you wanted me to handle an investigation," he answered as he took the seat that Richard indicated as the maid reappeared in the doorway. "Mrs. Gilmore said to tell you she was in the middle of a call."

"Of course she is," Richard commented with a long suffering sigh. "Well, let's get down to this. I did ask you here because of an investigation, but it isn't through the company. It's more personal."

"I see."

"Somehow I doubt that," he answered as he pulled a file from his desk drawer. "From what I know of your previous work history, I know you're familiar with Landview."

"I lived there for a while sometime back."

"A young woman who is very important to my wife and I currently resides there. She's in trouble. She's been indicted for a crime that she saids she didn't commit. Of course Emily and I believe she's telling us the truth. She'd have no reason not to. I would like to retain your services to help prove her innocence, as well as to find out some other information."

"Such as."

"Someone is gas lighting her. Trying to make her think that her deceased husband isn't deceased. Frankly, they've scared her quite badly. I'd also like you to see what you can find out about her attorney."

"How much time do I have?"

"From what she's told us, not a lot," Richard admitted. "Of course, finding the real culprit is to be your primary objective."

"What am I going to be investigating exactly?"

"The murder of Paul Crammer."

"Crammer? I've heard of the guy. He's bad news."

"How bad?"

"About as bad as it gets. Heard that not a whole lot of people are upset that he's dead, just about who is being charged with the crime."

"Well, we're among them," Richard said stiffly. "Tell me, do you think that you'll be able to help prove that Natalie Vega isn't the one who did it, Mr. Harrison."

"I don't make promises, but I will do the best that I can. I still know some people there, and if you don't mind, I know some other people who might be able to help."

"Whatever needs to be done. We will be seeing what we can find out on our own as well," Richard said as he stood.

"Mr. Gilmore, things could become dangerous. You should let professionals handle things."

"That is why I called you isn't it? Besides, the things we will be looking into are lower priorities for you. Rumor has it that her attorney went to school around here. She's about my daughter Lorelai's age, and if she happens to know someone who knows her why shouldn't we look into her background. Make sure she's what she saids she is."

"You think she's not."

"She's hurting someone I care about, that makes finding out all I can about her important."

The younger man only stared at him for a moment: "why is Natalie Vega so important to you?"

"That doesn't matter right now. What does is getting her the help she needs. Can I count on you?"

"Of course," he answered taking the file, _and for more reasons than you're aware of. . ._


	11. chapter 10

Chapter 10

Natalie washed her face in the sink of the courthouse's ladies room, the knowledge that she'd been out maneuvered clear in her mind. Even a long conversation with Emily and a short chat with Richard hadn't been able to alleviate her growing unease.

Nora had rested the prosecution's case and the only witness that Evangeline had produced was Antonio, whom half way through testifying had to be declared hostile, as he had made her out to be conniving and allowed for Nora to bring up arguments that were supposedly the reasons she couldn't testify on her own behalf.

Her only hope there was the obvious signs of Antonio's emotional instability, but she knew even that wouldn't be enough since she hadn't taken the stand in her own defense.

Sighing, she wiped her face with a paper towel as Roxy walked in, "it's not that bad kid," she said as she came to stand next to her, slapping her purse onto the counter.

"Right Roxy," Natalie sighed as she grabbed for a couple of paper towels.

"Oh, come on! You got people on your side."

"Do I?"

"You must. I mean, Tweetle Dumb and Dee aren't around."

"Who?"

"You know who, or didn't she bother going to see you after insulting me and my business last night?"

Natalie turned slightly and leaned against the sink: "who would've come by, Rox?"

"No one. Just thinking of something else," Roxy answered with a smirk. "You know me. Mind all over the place. So. . . it's just a waiting game now, huh? Then party hardy because you didn't do it."

"You seem awfully sure of that."

"Yeah, well. . ."

"What do you know that you haven't told, Rox?"

"Nothing, I swear!"

"Right. This is my life. I swear, Roxy, if you are withholding information that could get me out of this. . ." she threatened as the door opened and Jessica stepped in, a stricken look on her face.

"They're back already, aren't they?" Natalie asked her twin, a touch of panic in her voice.

"It doesn't have to be bad," Jessica tried to reassure half-heartedly.

"Right."

"Nat. . ."

"Don't Jess. I know what the outcome will probably be. It's not that hard to read the writing on the wall, even for me," she replied as she pushed pass her sister and into the hall.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Natalie sat stiffly in her seat as the jury filed into the jury box, taking note of how many avoided looking at her.

Swallowing, she stood as directed, holding her breath as the foreman read the verdict:

**_GUILTY._**

The word reverberated in her head as she recoiled as if she had been physically slapped as opposed to just being hit by a single world shattering word as her balance slipped. She leaned shakily against the table, closing her eyes as she fought against the rising panic as the judge spoke.

Sentencing to be announced on Monday.

She could remain home until then.

The words didn't make sense.

And yet they did.

She slid back into her chair, conscious of Evangeline never looking at her.

Conscious of the lack of reaction from her family.

How none of them came over to her, even when the room started clearing out.

How they just left.

"We'll appeal, right?" she asked wearily.

"There's no use in it," Evangeline answered as she packed up her briefcase. "The prosecution had too good of a case."

"Whatever," Natalie sighed as she pushed away from the table and looked around the empty room. "I gotta get out of here," she added hurrying towards the door, only to stop short as Bo and John appeared.

"What happened?" John asked as he took in her anguish.

"Why don't you ask your girlfriend?" she snapped as she pushed pass them.

John looked over to Evangeline perplexed for a second before turning to leave. "No, I'll go," Bo stopped him as he went after his niece.

Crossing the courtroom, he went to his girlfriend, "'Vang?"

"They convicted her."

"Damnit. This shouldn't have happened!"

"John, we both did all we could. There was too much evidence."

"No. I should have testified."

"With me handling her case and your past history with her, you had no choice but to let Marc testify."

"Yeah, well. . ."

"There _was _a lot of evidence, John."

"Most of it was circumstantial."

"Perhaps," she hedged, trying to hide her annoyance.

"When's sentencing?"

"Monday."

"Then I guess I have a lot to do this weekend."

"John?"

"She didn't do it, and I'm going to prove it," he replied walking out.

Shaking her head, Evangeline watched him go, "I can't believe that even convicted she has a hold on him!"

* * *

Bo caught up with Natalie as she was descending the courthouse steps. "It didn't go your way, did it?" he asked.

"No. It didn't."

Bo looked away from her for a second, "officially, my hands are tied, but. . ."

"But what? Nothing's going to fix this, not in time."

"We'll buy time. You'll appeal."

"Evangeline doesn't think I have a case for appeal," she rebutted, watching him frown. "I did. . . there's another lawyer. . . but, they're in Pine Valley."

"When can they be here?"

"That's the thing. They can't."

"You can't leave town, Natalie."

"I know."

Bo sighed at the dejection in her voice: "Maybe. . .look, I'll talk to Nora, maybe I can arrange for someone to take you."

"I'd appreciate that."

"I'll see what I can do. Right now, you better go get some rest."

"I'll try," she sighed as she turned and walked away.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Come on Nora," Bo protested.

"Bo, it just wouldn't look right," she complained.

"And so many other things on this case look right?"

"Bo. . ."

"Come on, Nora, you know that I'm right. Things weren't handled correctly."

"Why? Because a Buchanan was convicted of a crime?"

Bo stared at her for a moment while he reined in his temper, "were you sitting in the same courtroom that I was?"

"Bo. . ."

"You think that things were done correctly? Up to par?"

"What you're suggesting? . ." she shook her head.

"Is right. You know as well as I do that Evangeline wasn't at the top of her game, to say the least."

Nora looked away, feeling slightly guilty, as she started to move files: "There are times. . ." she began, then stopped.

"It was personal," he said bluntly.

"Evangeline's too much the professional."

"We all slip sometimes, Nora. You did with Todd."

"That's totally different!"

"Then you and Lindsey."

Nora inhaled sharply at the well aimed hit. "That's a low blow Bo."

"Maybe, maybe not."

"All right," Nora conceded. "But you don't take her. In fact, so that you can see just how wrong you are, send John with her."

* * *

Emily stood in the doorway to Richard's study wringing her hands. "Well?" she demanded as he hung up the phone.

"It went as expected," he admitted as he took off his glasses and put them on the top of the file that lay open on his desk, watching her stager slightly at the news.

"I knew we should've been there!"

"And what would that have changed?"

"She wouldn't be alone."

"She said that her uncle is trying to help her."

Emily sighed in exasperation, "how much time do we have?"

"Till Monday morning."

"Do you think that we can manage to get things done by then?"

"Jackson and his partner are reviewing the records. I have a man of my own from the company looking into things."

"Insurance fraud is a far cry from murder."

"Considering his rather diverse resume, I'm sure that he's more than capable. Now, why don't you let me get some work done? Didn't you say earlier that you had to get some things done before dinner?" he pressed as he put his glasses back on.

"Yes, because that's ever so important," she complained before turning. As she reached the door she paused and looked back at him over her shoulder: "Richard?"

"What Emily?" he asked without looking up.

"We're not going to loose them both, are we?"

"Why would we?"

"If we can't fix this. . ."

"And what about Lorelai?"

Richard paused and looked up: "I honestly don't know."

"If she thinks we were replacing her. . ."

"We weren't."

"Weren't we? At least at the beginning? And how do we explain not telling her about Natalie?"

"The truth tends to work."

"It's at least easier to remember," she muttered as she walked out of the room, leaving him shaking his head at her retreating form.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Bo stepped into John's office and closed the door behind himself, "you have a minute?" he asked the younger man.

"Sure Boss, what do you need?" John wondered as he put aside a case file he was reviewing.

"You to take a little trip."

"Bo, normally I wouldn't mind, but. . ."

"What big plans for the weekend?"

"Just trying to find information to get Natalie's murder conviction overturned," he shot back.

Bo raised an eyebrow at that: "I'll cover that one."

"I'm. . ."

"Going to be accompanying my niece out of town."

"Excuse me?"

"This stays between us. No one besides Nora knows. Natalie's going to talk to an attorney in Pine Valley."

John shook his head: "'Vang thought she might try something like that."

"Like what?"

"She told me she thought that Natalie would blame her if she got convicted. That she'd try to say that she didn't handle the case properly."

"Do you think that would be wrong?"

"She did her job. She wouldn't have done less."

"Maybe, but we both know Natalie didn't murder Paul."

"Agreed."

"So why shouldn't she look to someone else for legal representation? Why shouldn't she try to get the system to work for her?"

"I'm not saying she shouldn't. I just don't want to see her jealousy backfire on her."

"Are we sure," Bo started then stopped. "Never mind."

"You think it's the other way around?" John deduced.

"Why couldn't it?"

"Maybe because Natalie's the one who acts rash?"

"I'm not arguing with you about this. You want to defend your girlfriend, I want to look out for my niece. All I'm asking is if you'll take her to meet with an attorney and not inform your girlfriend about the real reason for your trip.'

John sighed: "you're putting me in a difficult position, Bo."

"You've been there for a while any way."

"Maybe," John shrugged. "All right. Tell Natalie that I'll take her."

"Thanks, John," Bo nodded as he looked to the door. "I'll handle some of the other aspects."

"Colson's not going to like it."

"He'll get over it eventually. He usually does," Bo shrugged as he walked out.

"Just as long as he's not the only one who does," John muttered as he sat down trying to figure out what to tell Evangeline.

* * *

Walking towards his office, Bo stopped short as he caught sight of the man standing near his door. "I'll be damned, Jake?"

"Hey Bo," the younger man shrugged as he reached out a hand. "It's been a long time."

"That it has," Bo replied as he shook his hand. "Is there a reason you're here now?"

"Work?"

"Oh?"

"Look, can we talk in private?"

"Yeah, come on into my office. So what's going on? Are you looking for a job?"

"No, I'm looking into a few things for a client."

"And you came here?"

"It's the Crammer case."

"Someone hired you to look into the Crammer case?" Bo asked surprised. "Why?"

"That's confidential."

"Jake, I don't know if you're aware of this, but the person. . ."

"On trial is Vickie's daughter? I heard."

"She's not on trial anymore. She was convicted this afternoon."

"Isn't that kinda quick? I heard that the persecution hadn't even rested, and that was this morning."

"The defense only put up one witness, Antonio Vega."

"An odd decision from what I've gathered so far."

"Yeah. Natalie's. . . well, she's exploring her options. I just. . . I don't want to se her chances hurt or for you to get into trouble for a possible conflict of interest."

"There won't be one. I was hired to prove her innocence."

"By who?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Do they know?"

"That there's a connection? No. It's not like I've met her or her relationships to you will affect my job performance."

"Can I ask why you're here then?"

"To see the files. To see what you have that didn't make it into court. What both sides didn't use. Also to get what you can give me on the Santis."

"You think they're connected to the murder?"

"Possibly. I'm covering all the bases that I can. The more information I can give her attorney the better."

"There's not a lot of time. They're sentencing her Monday and she hasn't spoken to her new one yet."

"Then the faster I can look at that stuff the better, right?"

"Yeah, I'll have Marcie copy it for you. Only, Jake, you wouldn't withhold information from me, would you?"

"I don't interfere with police investigations," Jake replied defensively.

"I didn't mean to imply. . ."

"Bo, my employer is a well respected Connecticut businessman. I'm not aware of all the reasons for his interest. What I do know is that he believes something is going on. He saw an incident that lends itself to the theory that she's being set up."

"Which was?" Bo asked, earning only a stare in response. "OK, I get it, only. . . Jake we're not working counter purposes here."

"I know that, but I have to respect my client's wishes. There are people involved who… well, let's just say that they're not living up to their responsibilities."

"Like who? Evangeline?"

"Let's just say that comments were made."

"Well, considering her courtroom performance, I'm not surprised," Bo replied. "Just keep me informed so I can get things in motion here."

"I'll let you know anything that comes up that would apply to a criminal investigation," Jake conceded as he stood.

"Jake. . ."

"We'll get the conviction overturned. Don't doubt that much."

"I wish it were that simple, but where Natalie's concerned not much is. . ."


	15. Chapter 14: Secrets

Chapter 14: Secrets

Emily fidgeted in her seat as Richard exchanged the usual pleasantries with Rory and Lorelai over cocktails. "Mom, is everything ok?" Lorelai asked.

"What? Oh, of course, dear," Emily answered distractedly as she worried a pearl on her necklace.

"Yeah, you certainly seem fine," Lorelai muttered as she watched her parents share an all too familiar look. "OK, what's going on?"

"Who said anything was going on?"

"Oh, puh-lease! Change the names to protect the innocent if you must, but give the facts."

"Yeah. We can take the good and the bad," Rory backed her mother up.

"Yes, because there in you have the facts of life," Lorelai chirped.

"Really?" Emily asked as she looked over to her husband. "Do you hear that, Richard? Apparently our lives have been scored by bad TV theme songs."

"Whoa! You know _The Facts of Lives_ theme?" Lorelai questioned, taken aback.

"Well, we don't live under that rock you seem to think we do," Emily replied testily.

"OK, I never. . ."

"Of course you have."

"Fine. Whatever. Just. . . what's going on?" Lorelai asked again, watching as her parents exchanged another all too telling look. "OK, you guys are really starting to scare me."

"Yeah, Grandma. Grandpa. What's going on? Are you two sick or something?" Rory put in.

"No. No. It's nothing like that," Richard quickly reassured.

"Then what is it? You aren't separating again are you? Or getting a divorce for that matter?" Lorelai wondered worriedly.

"No to both," Emily answered as she took a sip of her drink.

"Then what?"

Sighing, Richard rose and went to pour himself another drink, his back to the women in his life. "Fine. Leave it to me to tell them," Emily groused.

"Tell us what?"

"Well, I'm sure you understand by now that when you left with Rory it was quite difficult for us," Emily started.

"Wonderful. Another guilt trip!" Lorelai muttered with a roll of her eyes.

"Mom," Rory corrected as anger flashed in Emily's eyes. "Really, Lorelai! For once can you kindly keep your mouth shut so that I can relate the information that you claim you want to know?" the older woman chided.

"I was just. . ." Lorelai started to defend as Richard turned around, his hand wrapped tightly around his full glass. "What your mother is trying to tell you is that some time after you ran off we took in a foster child."

"You what? I wow . . . I certainly wasn't expecting that one."

"We weren't trying to replace you two. It's just. . ." Emily tried to reassure uneasily.

"No. I didn't think. . ." Lorelai answered, not quite true if she was telling the truth or not or if she hasn't had time to wonder at her parents' reasons for taking in another child. "I just, of all the things you could've told me that was probably the last thing I would have thought of," she added as she started to pace. As the news started to sink in, she also started to question: "Why didn't you ever mention this kid before? Why haven't Rory or I met them?"

"By the time you were willing to let us even see you for just the holidays she had a life of her own. Friends, interests, or else. . ." Emily tried to explain, but was unable to give voice to the main reason.

"Or else her so called mother would be in the midst of trying to take her away from us," Richard finished for her.

"But what about later? When Friday night dinners started?" Rory inquired.

"The courts made us relinquish custody of Natalie shortly after her sixteenth birthday. That was about two years before your acceptance into Chilton," Emily answered as she looked into her glass.

"How long did she. . . did you. . .?" Lorelai wondered, still trying to process the news.

"Almost ten years," Richard answered stiffly.

"Oh my G-d," Lorelai sighed slipping to the arm of her mother's chair. "That must have been so hard on you. Especially with the. . . well, I'm sure the timeframe didn't help."

"No, it didn't. And it was," Emily admitted, sharing a painful glance with her husband. One that for once was empty of blame.

"So um. . . why tell us this now?"

"Because Natalie's in trouble and needs all of our help," Richard answered as he crossed to sit next to Rory.

"What kind of trouble?" the young woman asked looking up at her Grandfather.

At Emily's nod, Richard turned the glass in his hand, not surprised when his wife looked away from him. Instinctively, he took a swig from his glass before answering with seeming simplicity: "she's been convicted of a crime she didn't commit."

"What one?" Rory asked innocently.

Definitively, Richard answered with one word: "Murder."

"Whoa, now. . . are you sure she didn't. . . well, you know?" Lorelai asked.

"Of course we are! What kind of question is that?" Emily chided and demanded at the same time.

"A reflexive one, Mom," her daughter answered with a shrug. "I mean, what are we going to be able to do to help? Look for the one armed man?"

"Well, in a manner of speaking," Richard answered as he put his glass down on top of a coaster on the table next to the couch.

"Richard, really!" Emily admonished.

"It's an apt description, all things considered. Although, one handed would be more fitting, don't you agree?" he baited his wife.

"That's in bad taste, and you know it."

"I prefer to look at it as dark humor."

"You want to fill us in on the subtext?" Lorelai interrupted.

"Natalie's husband was killed in a car crash while they were honeymooning in Vegas a little more than a year ago. The only remains they found was his hand," her father explained.

"Ewww," Rory couldn't help but shudder.

"Yeah. Bet Grissom and company could've recovered more," Lorelai couldn't help but crack uneasily.

Glaring at her, Emily picked up from where Richard left off: "at any rate, someone's been gas lighting her with his 'ghost.'"

"Creepy."

"What do the local police say?" Rory asked, her budding reporter's mind kick starting.

"She hasn't told them about that part. She's afraid that it will be used against her," Emily answered.

"Why would it? Wouldn't it raise reasonable doubt?"

"Because of her lawyer."

"Wait a minute, back up. _Because of her lawyer!"_ Lorelai interrupted incredulous.

"Natalie is apparently good friends with this lawyer's gentleman friend, much to the other woman's displeasure. Because of this she offered Natalie an ultimatum: she leaves Landview and never speaks to this man again or she throws the case."

"Which you think she did anyway, because if she had gotten Natalie off, Natalie could've reneged on her part of the deal and then this lawyer's screwed," Lorelai deduced.

"I hate that expression!"

"Well, it fits," she shrugged. "What can we do?"

"Well to start with, you can help us look into her lawyer's background. We've hired a private investigator, but we want him to focus on finding, as you put it, the one armed man," Richard explained.

"How can we help do that?"

"Internet search?" Rory suggested. "Might also be able to access some things from the school's paper archives depending on Flynn's mood."

"A feasible idea," Emily responded. "Although, since it appears that she attended Chilton and is about your age, Lorelai, I thought. . ."

"That I might have known her through one of Christopher's friends," Lorelai finished for her mother.

"Precisely."

"What's her name?"

"Evangeline Wilkinson," Richard replied.

"God what rock did that pariah crawl out from under?" Luke asked from the doorway, his voice dripping with distaste.

"You know of her?"

"Unfortunately," Luke sighed as he crossed the room and stopped to kiss Lorelai's cheek. "Sorry for being late. Kirk wouldn't take a hint, even after being hit by a sledge hammer," he whispered to her.

Raising and eyebrow at her husband, Emily waited for his slight nod before interrupting the two: "can I inquire as to how you know Ms. Wilkinson?" she asked redirected the conversation back to the topic that she and Richard wanted on the table.

Frowning, Luke stared at her: "I'd prefer not to discuss it."

"Luke, it's important," Lorelai prompted.

"Fine. She's the one who first dealt to Liz," he admitted grudgingly.

"She was involved with dealing cards?" Richard mused confused.

"If only if only it were that simple."

"I'm afraid I don't. . ."

"Drugs," Luke answered sharply. "She got my younger sister hooked on drugs."

"I see."

"I bet," Luke sighed as he shifted uncomfortably, wondering just what that bit of news did to the elder Gilmores' judgment of him. "Look, my sister. . . she's. . , well, she's had her problems. Some harder to overcome than others."

"We're not going to judge you or your sister," Emily assured, as Lorelai stared at Luke in bemusement. "Please, tell us more. If there is more."

"There is," he admitted. "Could I have a moment alone with Lorelai first?"

"All right," Richard conceded, recognizing that there was more that was going to be revealed and that the younger man needed to reveal some of it to his daughter first.

Rising, Lorelai followed Luke out of the room in confusion. "What's this all about?" she asked. "I mean, I know Stars Hollow isn't the other side of the world, but it's a hell of a long way for someone to go to sell their goods. I would think the gas would eat into a big part of the profits."

"There are things," he started, running a hand through his hair. "Damn it. You know I thought about telling you this hundreds of times. Never thought it would be like this. That it would come out like this."

"What would? Luke, you're scaring me."

"OK. Here it goes. I didn't exactly have to take out a loan to invest in the Inn. Or a second mortgage either."

"Luke, what are you telling me here?"

"You're not the only one who's turned away from all of this," he responded, gesturing around the foyer with his hand.

"Are you kidding me? I mean. . .the store. . .Snuffy's. . .the story on the menu. . ."

"All what they were- are. My dad. . . well, he walked away from," he paused indicating the house around them with a sweep of his hand before continuing: "because of my mom. He built a life with her in Stars Hollow on his own- on their own. But when my mom got sick. . ." he shrugged. "My grandparents- I don't know. They were what they were. My Dad never. . .he never really got over my mom's death. He let them step in."

"But you.. . .Rachel. . .Liz's friends at the wedding. They were. . . they said. . ."

"Liz did a reverse of Rory. I guess I followed suit. We both went to private schools. Evangeline- she became Liz's 'friend.' Then she got her started. Liz got expelled. But. . . Lorelai, I wouldn't let them hurt Liz. They all wrote her off, but I wouldn't. So I transferred too. I figured I'd be able to watch her more closely if we both went to the same school. Only, my dad got sick and then she got pregnant, and I never. . . I never lived up to. . ." he stopped shaking his head in self disgust.

Lorelai smiled sadly at him as she reached out and cupped his cheek. "Yeah, you did. Take it from someone who knows first hand," she told him as she wrapped her arms around him.

Shaking his head, Luke pulled away from her: "she should've been expelled too. But she was on scholarship and she threatened to sue them for discrimination because of the racial make up of the school. I'm sure you can understand why the school backed down. I mean there wasn't much evidence, and my grandparents refused to press the issue," he added.

"Now she's a lawyer and she's ruining my sister's life. Amazing how that works, isn't it?"

"You're _what_! Run that by me again?"

"Yeah. Just found out. My parents took in a foster kid. Now she's been convicted of a crime she didn't commit, or so my parents say, and we've been enlisted to help find the one armed or one handed man as the case my well be," she rambled.

"You're joking, right?" Luke asked as he stared at her.

"Nope. Welcome to the Gilmore's very own version of Fraternity Row," she answered.

"How did frat houses get involved in this or do I not even want to know?"

"Not. . . Fraternity Row… old soap opera that was canceled a few years ago. Some show with a talking doll took its time slot."

"Oh Kay. Well, I'll certainly take your word for it."

"Hey, it was historic! One of its lead actresses helped to stop a political coup in real life," she defended as Luke raised and eyebrow and shook his head at her. "What? It really happened!"

"I don't doubt it," he replied unconvinced.

Rolling her eyes, Lorelai gave in: "we should get back in there."

"Yeah, I guess we should."

"Luke, we won't let her get away with this. Not this time," she tried to reassure as she placed a hand on his arm.

"I only wish it were that easy," he sighed. "Come on. Let me tell your parents what I know about her. We'll take it from there."

"OK. Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"We're so going to discuss your withholding of information later."

He froze at that, his eyes dropping to her hand on his arm before raising them back to her face: "does that. . . I mean. . ." he stumbled, shifting uncomfortably.

"It means that I'm going to have to find out what else you're hiding and believe you me, Mr. Danes, I have ways of making you talk."

"Dirty."

"You so hope."

"No, I so know," he laughed as he lent into her and kissed her quickly. "We good?" he asked.

"Always."

"And it doesn't change anything?"

"Well, I might expect a nice evening out, and perhaps you in an actual, you know, suit once in a while, but other than that, nah. You're still the same old Luke."

"Good."

"So let's. . ."

"Yeah."

"You're parents are they gonna. . ."

"Considering their bombshell, I doubt it. Besides they liked you without, so. . ." she shrugged.

"They're not that bad."

"Luke. . ."

"Believe me, my grandparents were a hell of a lot worse. Your parents, they want you to be happy. They want what's best for you. They don't want to own you."

"There were and are times when it sure as hell doesn't seem that way," she replied then stopped and looked at him: "Luke, your grandparents, are they. . ."

"They died a few years ago. Plane crash."

"Would they have. . .well, you know?"

"Your pedigree, yeah. Your spirit, not so much. But that wouldn't have mattered to me."

"Good to know."

"Lorelai."

"Yeah?"

"We can't stall forever."

"I know."

"I'm ready to. . . you know."

"Dirty!"

"Stop that!"

"You're no fun."

"I'll remind you of that later."

"Now who's stalling?" she laughed, kissing him lightly.

Pulling away, he rolled his eyes at her: "let's get this over with."

"Whatever you say."

"Yeah, like that sentiment will last," he teased as he stuck his hands in his pockets and followed her to the door of the living room.

"Like you'd want it to?" she challenged.

"Yeah. Too easy," he agreed as they went into the room.

"Everything ok?" Rory asked them.

"Fine. Where are your grandparents?"

"Grandma's checking on dinner and Grandpa's talking to their PI on the phone in his office."

"Oh."

"Yeah. So, um. . ."

"I rather retell it when they're here," Luke answered her unspoken question.

"'Kay," Rory shrugged. "So, um. . . guess we'll just wait then."

"Yeah. Guess we will," Lorelai replied as she sat on the loveseat and pulled Luke down next to her, resting her head on his shoulder as she entwined their fingers. "It's going to be fine."

"Right," he sighed.

"I love you, you know," she whispered, shifting to look at him.

"I know."

"Still all in?"

He smiled at that, "always," he replied kissing her forehead, both ignoring Rory's eye roll as they waited for the next act to play out. . .


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Natalie rose from the couch placing her glass of wine on the table as knocking sounded on her front door. Shaking her head in annoyance, she ran her hands through her hair, trying to compose herself since she could only guess at who was on the other side.

Opening the door to John leaning nonchalantly against the doorframe, she sighed loudly. "Hey," he said simply with a slight smile that he reserved only for her.

"Hey," she said back as she crossed her arms over her chest, trying to keep her annoyance from being too obvious.

"Wanted to see how you were doing."

"Fine," she answered stiffly. "That it?"

"You're in a mood."

"I was just convicted of a murder I didn't commit. What the hell kind of mood did you expect me to be in?" she shot back hotly.

"I'm sorry," he sighed. "That. . . well, it came out wrong."

"Ya think? What are you doing here?"

"Bo asked me to be your escort to Pine Valley."

"Oh."

"Don't sound so happy about the prospect, Champ," he teased.

"Is there a reason that I should be?" she shot back.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked defensively.

"You're the detective. You figure it out."

Shoving his hands in his pockets, he shook his head: "Can I come in so we can talk?"

"Fine," she answered through gritted teeth as she stepped back to allow him to enter. "Only I don't understand what we have. . ." she started as she pulled the door shut and turned to face him, only to see him staring off to the side of her. "What?"

"Nice hole," he commented.

"Isn't it through," she answered tensely as he looked towards her hands. Throwing them up and out as she realized what he was doing, she added: "as you can see, I didn't put it there."

"Who did?" he pressed, not will to apologize for his assumption.

"Does it matter?" she retorted as she pushed pass him and went back into the living room.

"It could," John answered, following her in. "Natalie, haven't you realized that not letting people know you're in trouble doesn't do anything but get you into danger?"

"I'm not in danger."

"Who put the hole in the wall?" John persisted.

Shaking her head, Natalie picked her wine glass back up. "Antonio," she muttered around the rim as she took a sip.

"I don't think I heard you right."

"Antonio," she answered again, this time more forcefully.

"Antonio put a hole in your wall?"

"Yeah. Yeah, he did."

"Why would he do that?"

"Because he wanted to? What the hell do I know! I'm not in his head."

Raising an eyebrow at that, John crossed the space between them and took the glass from her hand. "That's enough for you."

"Whatever!"

"Drinking isn't going to solve anything."

"Well thank you very much, Dr. Phil, for those words of wisdom," she snapped annoyed as she went to the couch.

"Why'd he put a hole in the wall."

"He was upset."

"About what?" he pressed as she glared at him. "Come on. I'm going to find out sooner or later," he prompted walking towards her.

"He was angry at something."

"Just give it up, John."

"It could be important to your case."

"He found out. . . you know about the phone calls right?"

"Yeah. I haven't been able to nail anything down, but that's no reason to punch out a wall."

"Someone took it a step further last night. . .this. . . someone was out there. . ." she admitted shakily as she gestured towards the window. "They. . .um. . . they banged on the window. . . with a. . ." she shook her head as she shudder, her hand unconsciously rubbing up and down her arms, as if to rub warmth back into them. "He- Antonio—he umm. . . he accused me of knowing that Christian was alive. I talked him down from there, but then. . . he went from accusing the Santis of. . .he accused me of. . ." she stopped shaking her head.

"Of what?"

"Setting it up. Making it look like someone else was setting me up."

"Why would he do that? Think that?"

"Because Evangeline hinted to him that I would do anything to get off. . ."


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

John could only stare at Natalie, her words surprising him. "Great. You believe that too."

"No. I just. . . why would she say something like that?"

"Think about it, John. Why has she done most of what she has recently?"

"What you're suggesting. . ." he sighed with a disbelieving shake of his head.

"I'm not suggesting anything, not am I saying anything. I have enough problems without borrowing more."

"I just. . ." he started as his pager went off. "I need to. . ."

"You don't have to explain. Go ahead," she said, indicating the phone in the corner with her head as the bell started ringing insistently. "I better get that."

John only nodded as he moved to the phone, bringing it to his ear, only to stop at the sound of an all too familiar, raised, female voice. . .

Tiredly, Natalie pulled up the door to her house, frowning in recognition of the person on the other end. "What the hell do you want?"

"You to stop playing games. We had a deal," Evangeline retorted angrily.

"Which I haven't broken."

"John's car is in the drive."

"Is it?"

"Don't play dumb."

Natalie rolled her eyes and plastered on a smile as fake as that on the older woman's face: "again, what do you want?"

Evangeline stepped towards Natalie, a predatory smile on her face: "you to stop coming between John and I."

"I haven't," the red head replied, refusing to take a step back.

"Right. You are such a manipulative little btch. I know what you're up to. Don't think I don't. We had a deal."

"Which you broke."

Evangeline's smile changed to one of mock innocence as she moved slightly back, taking on a condescending stance. "Just because you're guilty doesn't mean our arrangement gets thrown out. It's called a verbal contract, but I wouldn't expect someone as uneducated as you to know that."

"I've watched enough Judge Judy to know that you had better have it in writing, or evidence of it in some other form," Natalie shot back.

"Well, just remember: I told you it would be your own fault if you were convicted, not mine. I did my job."

"Did you? Wasn't it easier to get me convicted then to wait to see if I would really leave town without a words to John or anyone else about why I was just up and leaving? To tell them about you blackmailing me into doing it? Which, by the way, you yourself said no one would believe, so why would I have attempted it? Seems to me you still win. So how is it again that I was the one who manipulated the situation?"

Straightening her stance, Evangeline smirked with renewed confidence. "You're right no one's ever going to believe over me. Even with the Buchanan name you're nothing. But I'm warning you, stay away from John or I'll make sure things get even worse for you. I still have to convince the judge to give you a light sentence."

Natalie glared at her: "Just leave."

"Get rid of John. If he's not home within half an hour, if he persists in ignoring me this weekend, I will make you pay," she warned before turning, pausing as she looked back at Natalie over her shoulder: "you know it's a shame you hesitated so long in making your decision the first time. Don't make the same mistake," she added before storming back to her car.

Closing the door to the sound of pealing tires, Natalie fought to regain her calm. Leaning against the cool wood, she fought back tears. She'd only have one way for this not to be a further nightmare, and she couldn't even hope. . .

"Why didn't you tell anyone about Evangeline?" John asked softly from the entrance way behind her.

Turning slowly, Natalie shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You don't have to lie, Natalie. I heard more than enough to get the picture," he said softly as he walked towards her. "I'm sorry I doubted you."

"You need to leave, John."

"Don't push me away."

"You say you heard enough to get the picture. Well, then, you know I need to leave. I can't take any chances. Not any more."

"Yeah, well, what about your other lawyer? Bo wants me to escort you."

"I don't know. . if Evangeline finds out. . ."

"Your lawyer's in Pine Valley, right?"

"Yeah. Why? What difference does it make?"

"It would be easier if it were Port Charles or Salem," he sighed running a hand through his hair. "Look, I think I know someone there who can cover for me. Besides, she's been asking me to look into something or other for her. While you're in with your lawyer I'll meet with her," he answered as he headed towards the door. "Just make sure you tell your lawyer about this."

"It's not like I have a lot of proof."

"I heard. . ." he reminded as he turned back towards her.

"Not all of it. She'll twist it around. Besides, she's right. I shouldn't get in the middle."

"You told me that you still. . . you know."

Natalie looked down at the floor before inhaling and looking back at him: "I do. But I. . . well, I have to do what's best for me, John."

Surprised, he could only stare at her: "would you have really just left."

"Would I - do I - have any reasons not to?" she countered. "My family with the exception of Bo hasn't. . ." she shrugged unable to continue.

"You have friends."

"Do I? For how long? Who's going to believe in me? Who of the people who I have left in this town do? I would've just left. But, I also would've been in touch. I'm not as dumb as Evangeline thinks. I know about double jeopardy."

John couldn't help but smile slightly at her ending: "what time's your appointment?"

"10 o'clock."

"I'll be here by 6:30 so we don't have to worry about traffic."

"OK."

"And I'll drive."

"Fine. Just go. You'll be cutting it close to her deadline anyway."

"Natalie. I am sorry."

"It's not your fault. I've made a lot of mistakes in the last couple of years. Sooner or later someone was bound to use one of them to their advantage."

"She wouldn't be if it weren't for me."

"Why? Have you given her reason to?"

"I'm honestly not sure."

"Well then, I guess that's something you need to figure out."

"Maybe it is," he sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," she agreed with a wistful smile. "Do you think the sun will be out then?" she asked softly, earning a bemused look from him. "Forget it," she said on a forced laugh. "Just go, I'll be ok."

Nodding, John walked out, leaving Natalie alone with her fears, as well as some budding hopes. . .


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Evangeline paced the living room, her silk robe billowing slightly behind her due to the speed and ferocity of her steps. Watching the hands move on the clock, she seethed. The rational, intellectual, part of her knew that she shouldn't have made that deal with Natalie, but with like so many other things she had done over the years, she couldn't seem to listen to those parts or stop herself. In fact, she would use whatever means were necessary to accomplish her goals.

Right now, her goal was to hold onto John.

Although a part of her wanted to sop what she'd set in motion, another part didn't, and it wasn't just because of John.

Natalie represented so many of the things that she hated.

The rich girl who took so much for granted and additionally tool jobs away from those who really needed them. And what made it worse was that Natalie should've known better. She should've taken advantage of the opportunities that the Buchannan name afforded her.

Made something of herself.

And if there was one type of person Evanegeline hated, it was those who didn't make something of themselves.

Who didn't beter themselves.

Who took their money for granted; expected things to come to them, but never worked for those things.

Which, actually, made her issues with Natalie worse, because she was a conundrum of two personalities, both with attributes that Evangeline would admire; both with attributes she despised.

Turning at the sound of the door opening, she made sure that she had a smile firmly in place. "Hey, I was starting to get worried," Evangeline said as she walked towards John.

"Sorry, Bo asked me to go and check in on Natalie," he answered as he shrugged out of his leather jacket.

"Oh? If he was concerned, why didn't he go?"

"Nora has a date with Colson and so he has Matthew tonight," John explained quickly. "And I would've been back sooner, but I had to take a call," he added as he dropped onto the couch, his cell ringing as he did. "I gotta. . ."

Frowning in disappointment, Evangeline moved away, "I'll get you a beer," she said by way of answer.

"Thanks," he called after her as he flipped open his cell and raised it to his ear. "McBain. . . Oh, hi. . . yeah, thanks for calling me back. . . I know, I know. Sorry. . .No. . .Look, I can be there tomorrow. . ." he replied on a slight laughed as Evangeline walked back over with a bottle of beer for him. "sometime towards mid or late morning, or would afternoon work better for you. . . what can I say? I seem to remember that you aren't exactly a morning person," he rationalized as he took the bottle from Evangeline, and gave her a half smile as he nodded his thanks. "I'll call when I roll into town to firm up the wheres and whens… No I'm just glad I can finally get there. . . I know. . . I just hope I can be as big of a help as you seem to think I will be. . . ok, I'll talk to you tomorrow morning," he finished, disconnecting the phone as soon as the words left his mouth.

"You're making plans for tomorrow?" Evangeline asked, a touch of accusation in her voice.

"Kinda,"

"I just thought that since you agreed there was nothing we could do for Natalie that we could actually do something for ourselves this weekend. Leave the jobs at the office so to speak."

"I know, and I wish we could," he responded as he knew she'd want him to. "But I've got a former informant who's calling in a favor."

"It can't wait?"

"I've been putting her on hold for a while now."

"Well, I could come with you."

"No. She might not be willing to talk if I came with someone."

"I could. . ."

"'Vang, come on. We'll do something Sunday, or if I really need to do leg work for this person, than Monday," he interrupted. "I have to do this. She's helped me out on a few things over the years and I owe her."

"Fine," Evangeline pouted. "We'll at least have tonight, I quess," she added as she bended and leaned into him.

"I have to get up early," he said softly.

"So we'll finish early," she laughed, shedding her robe while simultaneously straddling his legs while she started to kiss his neck and unbutton his shirt.

Closing his eyes as Evangeline kissed her way down his chest, he felt torn. HE was betraying a lot of his beliefs by allowing her to continue knowing what he now knew, but, stopping this could end up hurting Natalie.

As the beer bottle slipped through fingers grown lax with arousal, John knew he wouldn't stop. He was too aroused to.

Besides, he and Evangeline had started out with sex and no strings between them, why couldn't they end that way as well?


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Jake Harrison watched the car pull away with a frown before getting out of his own and moving up the walk. From all that he had been able to gather so far, Paul Crammer had been involved with more than one crime family. However, the one whose name popped up the most was Santi, and where Santi was. . . well, he certainly knew who followed. Leaning against the wall, he knocked and waited silently for the door to open.

And open it did, forcefully. "I thought we said. . ." the dark haired woman on the other end started angrily, then deflated slightly as she realized who was there. "What are you doing here?"

"Lovely to see you too, Sonia. Mind if I come in?" he asked with an amused smirk.

Rolling her eyes, she stepped back to allow him to enter. "I'm on assignment, Jake," she sighed in exasperation. "I thought we agreed that we wouldn't see each other when I was."

"I'm not here on a social call."

"Then why are you here, and it had better be good."

"I was hired to prove that Natalie Vega didn't. . ."

"Kill Crammer," Sonia finished for him.

"Nice deduction."

"Well, I was wondering when someone would be looking further into it."

"You don't think she did it."

"Actually, I'm pretty sure she didn't."

"Tico?"

"Nah, that would be too easy."

"Yeah. It would've been. But you have an idea."

"Or two."

"Care to share?"

"You know that I can't," she sighed.

"A young woman's life could be on the line here."

"There's more going on here than meets the eye. You know Fitzgerald was murdered right?"

"No. I hadn't heard that. You know I only am around that crowd when we're together."

"Whatever. Anyway. She was pretty far under. But she left some info. Crammer was into something on his own. Something unrelated to the current investigation and that I can't really go into. But, it's apparently something that _might_ have gotten him killed."

"That's all you can give me?"

"I can't jeopardize my assignment, and before you say anything, just because it seems unrelated now, doesn't mean it will be in the long run."

"What about her life?"

Sonia shook her head at him: "what's with you? There's more to this than a normal case for you."

"She's Meghan's sister."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Sonia exhaled and cocked her head to the side: "OK, consider this the favor I owe you for saving my ass in South America that time."

"Which one?"

"Funny," she replied. "Look into his helicopter accident."

"The FAA report. . ."

"Look beyond the report. Look at the people, the dates, situations, _rumors," _she insisted.

Raising an eyebrow, Jake stared at her: "and where will that get me?"

"A motive?"

"Right, anything else you can give me?"

"Yeah, if I had to make a guess, I'd say that your suspect is blonde."

"His sister?"

"A definite possibility, but I have my bet on someone else."

"Do you have to be so damned cryptic?"

"Why should I do your job for you?"

"Give me time for other things?"

"Where would the fun in that be?"

"Oh, there'd be fun."

Sonia laughed at that: "yeah, there could be. But I have to keep my head on the job and you have to clear your former sister-in-law by Monday morning."

"When you get back?"

"Yeah. You owe me dinner anyway."

"Just dinner?"

"We'll see."

Jake laughed at that: "thanks. I'll see ya whenever," he replied with a smile as he went to leave.

"Yeah, whenever," she agreed, watching him walk out and wondering, not for the first time, if there would ever be a time when he stayed.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Lorelai went to open the door of her house, her ponytail bopping as she moved down the stairs in pajama bottoms and tank top. Opening the door she frowned slightly. "Why didn't you just use your key?"

"Didn't think of it," Luke shrugged. "Do you mind?"

"No," she smiled, stepping aside to let him in, "of course not," she added as she shut the door behind her. "You ok?"

Luke shrugged as he looked around the living room. "I spoke to Liz."

"Oh. She ok with everything?"

"She saids she is, but. . ." he turned and stared at Lorelai. "That woman ruined her life. I mean I know Liz has to take some responsibility, but that woman was the start and she never paid. And Lizzie, she saids she doesn't want to be vindictive. Can you believe that? She thinks it's great that she turned her life around. That everything will be hokey dokey if she lets it go!"

"Oh, Luke," Lorelai sighed. "It was up to her. You can't make her help."

"Just once I wish my sister would get her head out of the clouds."

"If she did, she wouldn't be Liz," Lorelai shrugged as she move to him and wrapped her arms loosely around his waist. "We'll figure something out."

Luke sighed at her optimism as he leaned against her. "She'll at least show up at the courthouse, she just won't say anything."

"Maybe it will throw this woman enough."

"Maybe, but I doubt it. TJ said he'd help move your sister is that's what she wants."

"That just sounds so strange," Lorelai laughed.

"You OK with that? I didn't think to ask earlier. I don't think anyone did."

"I guess," she shrugged pulling away from him and walking towards the mantle. "It's just hard to think of my parents as being someone else's too. I mean, what were they like with her? And what type of relationship did they have? Does it make ours look even more dysfunctional? And why couldn't they say something before? Why the big secret? Why does everything have to be such a big secret in my family?"

"I guess I didn't help dropping my bombshell on you tonight did I?"

Turning, Lorelai stared at him: "why didn't you ever tell me before? Do you really think it would've made a difference to me?" she asked bluntly, watching his head come up.

"I didn't say anything because it's never been any one's business."

"Even with how serious we've become?"

"I've never told anyone. And I don't know, I guess I didn't want to send you running for the hills. I've never really wanted that life. For a while I was resigned to it, but. . ." he shrugged. "It's not who I am. It doesn't define who I am."

"You think I let my parents and their money define who I am?"

"In a way, you have. By rebelling so hard against them."

"And you haven't done the same? Or is it so different because it was your grandparents?" she challenged.

"This is why. . . you already see me differently."

"You know what I see? I see a guy who loves his sister. Who want to protect her. A guy who runs his business well. Who is a loyal friend. A man who hides his civic pride, yet will bring a variety of drinks to the people who show it during a snowstorm. I see the man who has always been there for me. First as my friend, and now as more. But I also see someone who doesn't seem to trust me.

Luke, you're still Luke. I just can't help but wonder about the other."

"Its not that I didn't trust you."

"Then what was it?"

"My bank account is nobody's business."

"That's not. . ." she exhaled and threw her hands up. "Why are we doing this? I thought we decided at my parents that it didn't matter."

"Apparently, it does."

"Yeah. To _you!"_ she retorted as she fought back tears of frustration.

"Lor. . ."

"I don't care about you having money! I don't care about you living the 'simple life.' That is fine! I told you that! What I care about is you trusting me!"

"Oh, like you trust me?" he challenged.

"When haven't I trusted you?"

"When you've gone to see Christopher or had lunch with him, but didn't tell me till later. Much later. When you didn't fill me in on what had happened between Rory and Dean."

"It wasn't my place to tell you about Rory and Dean!"

"But you never admitted you two were fighting about it either!" he pointed out. "I'm not the only one with trust issues in this relationship, Lorelai. And if you want to know the truth, I didn't tell you sooner because I didn't want to give you a reason to go for the door!"

"I don't. . . G-d Luke, don't you get it? I don't want to head for the door, or the hills, when it comes to you! I thought we both agreed that we were all in!"

_"Then marry me damnit!"_ Luke yelled

"I. . . what? Where'd that come from? Are you just trying to shut me up?" asked a confused Lorelai.

"I. . .I. . ." Luke stammered.

"Luke?"

"I meant it! I. . . I want you to marry me. I have for a long time. I just. . . I never expected to blurt it out like that!" he answered sheepishly.

"You did before."

Luke smiled slightly, "and I kinda meant it then. I completely mean it now."

"You want to marry me?" she asked, surprised.

"And apparently you don't recipicate," he answered. "Forget I. . ."

"No. A woman doesn't forget something like that. Especially not from a man she. . ." Lorelai stopped surprised at where her thoughts and words were leading her.

"Not from a man she whats?" Luke asked moving towards her.

"She wants to ask her to. That she wants to marry," she answered looking at his shirt buttons, instead of his face.

"So does that mean?"

"It means that I love you and that I would say yes. I just won't say yes now because I don't want you to regret this."

"I won't."

"Luke, you didn't ask. You demanded."

"So, if I were to get down on one knee and ask?"

"Right now?"

"Yeah, you're all in," Luke muttered in annoyance as he moved pass her and towards the door.

"_Luke, don't go!"_ she called watching as he stopped and stiffened. "I'd say yes any other day. Any other time, but. . . I _am _all in Luke. Only, I don't want to be knocked out of the game," she added as she moved towards him. "Ask me another day, when the world isn't so topsy tervy. When we're not worried about the rest of the world. When you can get down on one knee and ask and do it whatever way you plan. When you're not yelling and demanding," she finished as she came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning in close to him. "Think you can handle that, Mr. Danes?"

Closing his eyes, he inhaled and put his hands over hers as he let out his breathe. "I guess I can."

"Just to warn you. I'll be expecting some serious bling," she teased as he turned in her arms.

"Like I didn't already see that one coming?"

"Are you suggesting that I'm predictable?"

"In some areas," he shot back as he leaned in and sucked a specific spot on her neck, not surprised with the reaction he coaxed from her body.

"You are staying right?" she somehow managed to gasp.

"Oh, yeah," he answered smoothly as he maneuvered her back towards the stairs.

"Good. . .very. . .very. . . good. . . ."


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Paris Gellar looked up from the couch of her campus apartment at the sound of a key in the lock. As Rory walked in, the blonde rolled her eyes and went back to looking over her notes: "well, look what the cat brought in," Paris sighed, then at the thud of Rory's bag on the floor she looked back in time to see the other girl kicked the door shut. "Apparently in more ways then one. Logan's looking for you, but I wouldn't go looking for him looking like you do."

"Yeah, well, it's been a tough night," Rory sighed as she came further into the room.

"Please tell me it's not Dean, because frankly I can't put up with another round of you two," Paris continued to chide as Rory rounded the couch and plopped down onto it, grimacing slightly when she realized she sat on Paris's opened binder. Pulling it out from under her and throwing it to the floor, she closed her eyes as she listened to her friend's diatabe: "I mean, you and Logan are bad enough. You want to date a guy, date him, not some second rate imitation. Like I've told you before _I_ know how you can get in touch with Tristan."

"Paris, not all the problems in my life revolve around boys," Rory put in as she looked at the other girl out of the corner of her eye. "Besides I still don't get how you can compare Tristan and Logan!"

"Oh, let me list the ways!"

Rolling her eyes, Rory rose and shrugged out of her coat. "Maybe some other time when I'm not dealing with a family crisis."

"What now?"

"Seems I have an Aunt," Rory answered as she started to pace.

"Are we talking the girl your grandparents raised or something more sordid?" Paris asked, then at Rory's glared defended herself: "what? Even with your grandfather being as stuffy as he is its possible."

"Aside from the ill factor of that, how did you know about my aunt?"

"Duh, Rory. Every. . ." she started, then stopped short. "Oh. You didn't know."

"No."

"It's just. . . well, she was something of a legend around Chilton, you know? I mean the girl finished top of her class, by correspondence no less. In fact that's the reason I worried so much about you being competition."

"Then how come I never heard about her?"

"It's not like her last name was Gilmore on the rolls. The people in the know knew and most didn't say anything because. . . well, it was common DL knowledge that your grandparents didn't take losing her well."

"And since when has things like that ever stopped you?"

"Hey, even at my lowest, I wouldn't have stooped that low. They say her biological mother was a real piece of work."

"Yeah, so much so that she turned out not to be--- her bio I mean."

"What? Then she was what? Kidnapped? They don't think your grandparents had something to do with it, do they?"

"No. Grandma and Grandpa didn't know all the details, but that seems to have been handled. It's the other that they're worried about."

"What other?"

"She's been convicted of murder." Paris couldn't help but laugh at the statement. "It's not funny."

"You mean you're serious? This just sounds so. . ."

"Days of Our Lives?" Rory asked.

"I was thinking more All My Children, but what would I know about daytime TV?"

"Well, it is more reality based than Days, so you might have a point. Although, I have to say we have to stop spending so much time at the Student Union that we actually know this stuff. Besides, this is my reality, and I have to admit it's quite freaky."

"Better you than me," Paris shrugged. "By the way, did she do it?"

"Do what?"

"You said she was convicted of murder, so did she kill the guy?"

"How did you know it was a guy?"

"Usually is. So?"

"My grandparents don't think so, but a jury did. We have till Monday to get it overturned."

"Why? Even if she did do it, and gets the death penalty, it takes years for it to happen."

"They don't want her to spend anytime in jail."

"Ahh. So the plan?"

"Find the one handed man."

"I know you're one of the reining queens of pop culture and all, but I think that's one armed man."

"Au contrie. Her husband was killed--- and it's a different guy by the way--- and all that they recovered was a hand. Someone looking like him has been gas lighting her."

"Interesting technique. Think someone might have hired him to give her an insanity defense?"

"They could of. But her lawyer's blackmailing her over some other guy."

"We are so going to be seeing this on Lifetime one day."

"Definite possibility," Rory agreed. "Anyway, I have to see what I can find out about this lawyer."

"Name?'

"Evangeline Wilkinson."

"Sounds familiar. Can't place it though," Paris shrugged as she got up. "Come on, let's see what we can find on her."

"We?"

"Well, when I'm a lawyer I'm going to have to know how to get a hold of information like this so I'd be unstoppable, right?"

"I guess."

"So, we'll goggle the name and go from there. Can't be much harder than researching a story for Finn, right?"

"Well, it's a start anyway."


End file.
